Le Mousquetaire Femme
by MissPiggy97
Summary: Being the only female Musketeer in the whole of France is hard. You have to be both a lady and a man at the same time. Follow Antoinette through her adventures with her brothers. Athos/OC
1. Prologue

_A delicate giggle filled the room as his fingers ghosted over her naked body._

_"My love, it seems we have wasted yet another day." His deep, melodious voice chuckled as they glanced out of the imposing windows from their place in bed._

_"I would not use the word wasted to describe our day." She matched his grin as she spoke._

_"True." He resumed his torturous touches on her skin. "Would you care to...waste more of it?" He didn't wait for a reply as he dove under the thin sheet covering their bodies and began to make her arch out of the mattress once more._

* * *

_"I still am not used to the idea of you as a Musketeer." He mused as they roamed the fields behind his family home._

_"Well, Treville hired me because I'm good at what I do." She smirked._

_"Which is?" He asked as he pulled her to him._

_"Seducing men into spilling all of their secrets." She whispered as she teased him with an almost kiss before pushing out of his embrace and running away from the grinning man._

* * *

_"I must say; this...trip…has been most enjoyable." She told him as she wandered around the room in only his undershirt as she searched for her clothes._

_"I am glad I have...pleased you." He smirked from his place in bed. "And yet I feel that given more time we would have enjoyed it far more." He grinned as she gasped when he was suddenly behind her, pressing himself to her and whispering salacious promises into her ear. _

_"It is regrettable that we must part." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "But I fear Aramis and Porthos would be most aggrieved if their beloved leader were not to return when he said he would." She felt him sigh and pulled away._

_"How much longer till you are to be in Paris?" _

_"A while." She stated as she located her underclothes and slipped into them, throwing him his shirt._

* * *

**A.N. So this is a little something I wrote and I wanted to share. I have some more written but I just would like to know whether I should continue. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

She received many curious glances as she strolled down the streets of Paris in black leather trousers and a matching jacket as her obviously feminine hair flowed free.

Smirking, she rounded the corner and stopped dead at the edges of the Musketeer training grounds.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" A snide voice asked.

"I'm here to see Captain Treville." She informed him as she kept her identity hidden under the brim of her hat. "And no; I'm not lost." With that she left the man and began towards the wooden staircase leading to Treville's office.

* * *

"Enter." A tired voice ordered as her left the wooden door. "State your busi-" He stopped as she removed her hat. "Anna?"

"Good to see you too, Captain." She smiled as he stood to greet her. "I received your letter."

"And you accept?"

"The chance to be stationed here, in Paris? Of course I accept!" He laughed as her love for the city shone through.

"I am glad." He mused as he returned to his seat. "All that is left to do now is to say 'Welcome back' and send you down to see everyone." With a smile she replaced her hat on her head and angled it to hide her face once more.

"Thank you, Captain." With that she left the room and stood happily on the balcony overlooking the training ground. She spotted with ease her friends and jovially began her descent to them.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice which she knew so well asked her as he pointed a musket at her concealed features.

"Why Porthos, don't you know better than to point a gun at a lady?" She joked as she reached up and removed her hat.

"Anna?!" She grinned as Aramis leapt forward and embraced her as Porthos replaced his musket and chuckled at her.

"Show me a lady and I won't point my gun at her."

"Don't be rude." She laughed as he too embraced her.

* * *

"What are you doing back in Paris?" Aramis enquired as they sat at the grand table at the edge of the training ground.

"Captain Treville felt it was time for me to stop spying and re-join my brothers." She told them. "And I couldn't resist the opportunity to drink you both under the table once more." They scoffed at her words in jest before raising tankards.

"To Antoinette: the only woman in France who can shoot better than a man and hold her drink!" She laughed at Aramis' words before joining them in draining their tankards.

"Wait till you meet D'Artagnan." Porthos said. "We're training him up and he'll be a Musketeer in no time." His voice held a trace of pride.

"I cannot wait." She told him as Aramis rolled his eyes. And she truly meant it: she could not wait to find out about her friends lives and catch up on all she had missed.

"Here he comes now, we sent him to wake Athos." He chuckled. "He had one too many last night." He told her and she forced a smile.

The familiar pooling in her stomach began as his name was said. It was inevitable that she'd meet him this morning but she had hoped she would have at least a few more drinks in her and had been able to squeeze some information out of Porthos and Aramis about his life currently.

She watched as Aramis waved him over but kept her back to him.

"Gentlemen." His melodious voice ran over her in waves as he approached. Slowly she turned and stood to face him.

"Good morning Athos." She smiled at the shocked man before she felt herself being pulled to him and was soon nestling into his shoulder and inhaling the unmistakable scent of leather, wine and desire.

* * *

It had been months since they had last seen each other at his family home yet they slipped into conversation as though it had been minutes. They avoided their intimate touches as they sat with their friends who had no idea about their secret meetings and assumed that just like them, Athos had not seen her in years.

After being introduced to their apprentice and taking a liking to the feisty young man, they had all sat down, had a drink and she had regaled them with stories of her adventures outside of the city all while ignoring his burning glances from a certain Musketeer that left her shivering with anticipation.

"Where are you staying?" D'Artagnan asked her and she shrugged.

"I am yet to secure lodgings: this was my first port of call." She informed them.

"You should enquire with Madame Bonacieux, she has a room free." He suggested.

"Constance?!" I asked excitedly. "She still lives here?!" Her question was answered with various nods. "I thought she had gone to live in the country!"

"No, her husband decided to stay." Aramis said as she scrunched my nose up at the mention of the husband.

"Then I shall certainly speak with her." She stated as she finished her drink and stood. "Good day for now." She mock curtsied to them before leaving the open space and heading towards the home of her old friend.

* * *

**A.N So I just want to do a huge shout out to my reviewers: dg101, Visitorx and Emma. Thanks so much you guys!**  
** Also, I'm just letting you know that I will be interspacing Chapter with flashbacks to the time before they were in Paris. :)**  
** R&R guys!**


	3. Flashback 1

**A.N. Just to let you know, these flashbacks will be short.**

* * *

_They sat astride their horses and stared as she climbed atop the wooden wagon underneath the wrangled tree._

_"You don't have to do this." Anna said softly. "You don't have to stay and watch." Athos' jaw clenched as the woman in white reached her destination._

_"It is my duty."_

_"As the Duke? Yes. As a mourning brother? No." Anna reached out to him. "Go home, my love." Her words broke his stare and he turned to gaze upon the woman beside him._

_"I..." His voice faltered as out of the corner of his eye he saw the rope necklace fasten around her neck._

_"Come." Anna stretched and grasped his hand in an attempt to lead him towards the magnificent house. _

_He allowed himself a final glance at the woman who had taken his brother's life before pulling on his horses reins and headed towards his home._

_The soft footfalls of their transport was the only sound between them as the journeyed and Anna was sure he would continue the silence when the eventually returned to the house._

_Dismounting they passed the animals off to their keeper and entered the silent home._

_Anna quickly informed the servants that a full meal would not be needed tonight and that she would take the Duke his food should he request some, before mustering up the strength to venture to his room._

_Pushing open the grand doors to the master suite in the mansion, she sighed at the sight of her lover beginning to drink himself into a stupor._

_"That will not help, love." She told him as she gently pried the bottle from his hands and took a seat on his lap._

_Cupping his face she laid soft kisses along his skin and let him sit in silence and mourn._

_Minutes later she felt his hands slid along her waist and pull her closer to him._

_The pair sat in the chair for the rest of the night. The almost silent thuds of his heart against her ear soothed her into a blissful sleep as his head rested upon her._

_"My love." He whispered into the room as he gazed upon the sleeping woman. "What would I do without you?"_


	4. Chapter 2

"Madame Bonacieux?" Anna asked as she entered the home clad in her disguise.

"Yes?" A voice called out and Anna followed it into the small kitchen just beyond the door. "Who are you?" The voice asked accusingly as its eyes attempted to discern the stranger.

"A friend."

"I have no friends who hide their faces." The voice sneered and Anna fought a smile at her feisty friend.

"I believe you do, Constance." As she spoke Anna raised her head and let her eyes become visible to the housewife.

"Anna?!" She gasped as she moved forward and removed the hat.

"Who else?" Anna laughed as the two embraced before Constance led her to a chair and demanded she tell her everything.

* * *

"And that's how I came to be here." Anna finished her story as the two worked to prepare dinner for later that day.

"Well then you must take your old room." Constance told her as Anna smiled appreciably. "I kept all of your belongings."

"Thank you." Anna told her earnestly as she finished chopping the ingredients I front of her.

"So, how is your love life?" Anna rolled her eyes at Constance's direct approach.

"Non-existent."

"Not even with a dashing Musketeer who has only ever had eye for you since the moment you met?" Anna threw Constance a withering look as she spoke which was replied to with a smirk.

"Mademoiselle Beauchamp." A foreign male voice boomed into the kitchen. "The Cardinal wishes to see you." Anna let her eyes roam over the man and sighed at the sight of red on his cloak.

"Please inform the Cardinal I am very bus-" Constance let out a shriek as he and a friend grabbed Anna by the arms and hauled her out of the home and down the street towards the Cardinal's office.

* * *

"Cardinal Richelieu." Anna greeted the man as she was let go by the Red-Guards and dropped in front of the man's desk.

"Mademoiselle." He gave her a tight smile as he motions for the guards to leave before holding out a hand to help her up from her kneeled position on the floor. "I was very pleased to hear that you are back in Paris."

"Thank you."

"Alas, I have not called you here to simply say 'Welcome'." He paused. "Recently I have found myself without a...stress reliever, and I feel that you would be perfect." He cupped her face. "It would however, not be just relieving my stress; you could also be my woman on the inside." Anna moved out of his grasp and was sure she heard footsteps outside the room.

"I will not betray my brothers!"

"Girl, I can give you a better life than any Musketeer ever could!" He spat the name of her organisation. "And imagine the power you would have as a...friend of the Cardinal." He attempted to make the offer sound enticing.

"You ate asking me to be your mistress and spy on my family?!"

"With your...skill set; you would never be detected."

"Yes, because I would never betray them!" She moved away from the aged man. "Good day, Cardinal." With that she left the room and headed for her new lodgings.

* * *

"Anna." She was greeted by D'Artagnan

"Oh my goodness!" Constance rushed to her as she entered the kitchen of the home once more. "Are you okay?!"

"I am fine." She assured the panicked woman. "The Cardinal simply wished to welcome me to Paris." She ignored D'Artagnan's unbelieving stare.

"Athos went in search of you." He informed her and she frowned.

It was Athos' footsteps she had heard outside Richelieu's office? Why hadn't he stayed?

"Here." Constance interrupted Anna as she set out to question D'Artagnan by handing her a bowl of the stew they had prepared earlier. "Eat then bed." The woman ordered. "You've had a long day." Anna rolled her eyes at her friend mothering but sat down to the meal as D'Artagnan questioned why Constance wasn't as nice to him as she was to Anna.


	5. Flashback 2

_"What do you mean you've joined the Musketeers?!" Anna shrieked as Athos placed his new sword and musket on the dining table._

_"I mean: I joined the Musketeers." He told her again as he passes her and placed a kiss to her cheek._

_"You told me that you went to Paris on business!" _

_"And I did." _

_"You joined the Musketeers?!" She asked again._

_"My love, how many times are you going to ask that?" He signed as he reviewed papers on his desk._

_"Until you tell me it is a lie!" She followed him into the office and slammed the doors. "You'll get yourself killed!" _

_"Do you have such little faith in my skills?" He chuckled as she scowled at him. "Do not pull that face, it is unbecoming."_

_"You lying dead in a ditch is unbecoming!" He sighed at her words and moved to stand beside her._

_"I will be fine." He assured her as he embraced her._

_"Who will run the estate?" She mumbled against his chest. His lack of response made her pull away. "Athos?"_

_"I want to shut the house." He told her as he moved to the other side of his desk once more. "It is more economical." He defended as she stared at him in shock. "I will have someone ensure it is looked after and..."_

_"You're throwing me out." She stated as the reality set in._

_"No! Anna..."_

_"You are! You're going to shut the house and run to Paris!" She spoke quietly as she slumped into a chair._

_"Anna," He rose again and squatted in front of her. "I am asking you to come with me." Her watery eyes met his. _

_"To Paris?"_

_"To Paris." He grinned at her. She thought it over in her head before sitting upright and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled as she stood as led him towards the bedroom next door._


	6. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to athosfan because I'm so grateful for their review and I feel they really understood my characters. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna smiled wryly at her opponent as they both held only one card in their hands. They both glanced at the card on the top of the stack between them.

She chuckled as he sighed and picked up another card from the draw pile before she cheerfully placed final card on the discard pile much to the amusement of the crowd of Musketeers surrounding them.

"Told you mate: don't challenge her to Crazy Eights." Anna sat back with a smug smile on her face as Porthos spoke.

"Yeah well, I want a rematch once I get back." The man grumbled as he set her winnings onto the table and stormed off.

"Looks like drinks are on me tonight!" Anna laughed as she collected the coins.

Her eyes connected with Athos' across the courtyard and she offered him a smile before frowning as he scowled at her before storming off.

"What's up with him?" She asked Aramis.

"I do not know." He mused. "We found him in the tavern last night already drunk and intent on getting more so. Said he 'obviously doesn't know her as well as he thought he did'?" She frowned at his words before Captain Treville broke her silent thoughts with a shout.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, Anna: we're going to the Palace." The four nodded quickly before searching for their appropriate uniforms.

"What about me?" D'Artagnan whined.

"No offence mate, but you're not a Musketeer yet." Porthos teased as the four mounted their horses and followed Treville towards the Palace.

* * *

"Your Majesties." Captain Treville greeted the shaded Monarchs in their huge garden. The four musketeers followed his lead and as the men bowed; Anna curtsied, her powder blue cloak resting on the stone ground as she lowered. The M's on their leather-clad torsos shone proudly in the afternoon sun as the Monarchs gestured for them to rise.

Anna and the three men knew their job very well and as Treville began his speech for the King, they moved off to one side, just out of ear-shot giving the impression of high-security.

"What schemes commissioned by the Cardinal do you think Treville is objecting to today?" Aramis joked as Treville's private argument was cut short by the entrance of the Cardinal himself.

"Ask Anna." Athos mumbled and they all turned to stare at him.

"Anna?" Aramis asks slowly. She responded with a shrug and a frown in Athos' direction.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to him as Aramis and Porthos began discussing a new topic.

"Fine." He bit out.

"Are you sure because you seem a bit-" He cut her off with a glare.

"This isn't the place to be discussing personal problems." He told her sternly.

Personal problems? What problems? Anna sighed as questions rolled around in her head. And to add to it; the Cardinal was giving her a very peculiar smile which she hesitated to return but the tight smile seemed to please the powerful man.

* * *

That night in the tavern, Anna as promised bought the wine carafes and jovially drunk herself stupid with her friends.

"So, why are you so mad?" She asked as she fell into the chair beside Athos. His reply was a glare. "Oh c'mon! I waited till we left work and I bought you wine: you love wine! So why are you being mean?" She pouted at his stern face.

Athos thought back to all the times that pout had made him melt and give in to her, but the sound of the Cardinal's offer rang in his ears. And the silence that had followed felt like a knife in the heart. He hadn't stuck around to hear her accept.

He had been wary of her all day and yet nothing seemed different: nothing suggested that she was a spy for the Cardinal. Then again, she was a lot better at her job than she let on. He had seen her seduce and manipulate information out of people and then relay the information to Treville.

What was to stop her from switching sides for a higher wage and more...perks?

"Go home Anna." He told her and watched as the hopeful smile that had appeared when he opened his mouth, fade.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Pay for your own drinks." She bid goodnight to her friends and stepped into the cold night air. "Bloody Athos and his foul moods."


	7. Flashback 3

_His hands fumbled with the strings holding her dress together as she lovingly placed kisses down his jaw._

_"It has been..." He paused and laid a kiss on her plump lips. "…incredibly boring without you today." She smiled at his eagerness as he lost patience and ripped the final section of her intricate clothing and threw the material across the room._

_"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She reminded him as she was laid carefully on the bed. _

_He had been waiting for her as she returned from her trip into Paris. She had wandered into the bedchamber in search of him and had been ambushed by her shirtless lover who was eager to make up for the loss of her company._

_They moved in harmony atop the bed and the thin sheen of sweat coating them glistened in the dim candlelight._

_"How was your trip?" He asked as they pleasured each other._

_"I joined the Musketeers." She gasped out in bliss but frowned as his movements halted._

_She opened her eyes and stared into his stormy orbs._

_"You did WHAT?!" He roared from his position above her._

_"I followed your lead and signed up. The Captain feels I can achieve more than a man could in...certain situations." She informed him as she propped herself up. "Is there a problem?"_

_He growled at her as he propelled himself away from the bed and slipped back into his trousers._

_"You went behind my back!"_

_"Doesn't it feel awful?" She said venomously to him as she covered herself with a bed sheet._

_"You're going to get yourself killed!"_

_"Do you have such little faith in my skills?" She repeated his words from days ago._

_"Anna, I will not allow you to..." She cut him off with a scoff._

_"Athos, you yourself trained me. So do not try to say I am incapable of handling myself."_

_"FINE!" He roared and stormed out of the room, letting the doors slam behind him. _

_The gusts created by his actions soon blew out the candles near the door._ _With a sigh Anna blew out the bedside candles and laid in the darkness._ _She could hear Athos storm through the house in search of the wine and allowed herself to be slightly smug: at least they would be in Paris together._


	8. Chapter 4

The next morning Anna strode into the training area and scanned for the brooding Musketeer.

* * *

Awaking with a thumping headache and an unmoving determination to get to the bottom of Athos' foul mood, Anna had sprung out of bed an started her day.

She had thrown D'Artagnan a pitying glance as he sat with his head on Constance's table, groaning through a hangover.

"Oh stop complaining." She chuckled at Constance's caring ways. "Don't drink so much and you won't regret it."

"Here." Anna passed him a small vial and sat back to watch him sober up very quickly. The woman laughed at his shocked face once he sniffed the contents of the glass vial. "Better?" She asked with a smirk as he handed the smelling salts back to her.

"Much." He said dryly.

She had laughed at him before leaving the home and heading to the grounds where she knew he would be.

* * *

Unsheathing her sword from where it hung on her waist she announced her presence in the only way she knew he would respond:

"Fight me." He scoffed and pushed past her. "It has been too long since I fought in these troubled streets; train me." He stopped and turned to face her.

"Why should I?"

"Because if I fight inappropriately, others may be wounded." She gestured to the Musketeers milling around the training grounds.

He seemed to be thinking it over in his head and she smiled inwardly: she knew that playing the 'wounded brethren' card would bring him around.

"Fine." He grumbled and mirrored her stance as he too unsheathed his weapon.

The two parried and evaded harsh blows as they moved swiftly around the small area they had claimed for their 'training'.

Anna fumbled slightly as he slammed his sword on top of hers with all of his strength.

"What is your true motivation for this?!" He panted as his hair clung to his face.

"I want to know why you're being distant!" She cried as she slid her sword from under his and went for a harsh blow which he blocked but didn't respond to her and the two continued their intricate footwork.

She saw the fire in his eyes reach a new level and was taken off guard when his final move came in a whirlwind of clashes before knocking the sword out of her hand

"You're sleeping with the Cardinal!" He said tersely.

"What?!" She picked up her weapon and twirled it in preparation for an inevitable round two as he walked away from her to catch his breath.

"You're spying and then relaying information while you're on your back for him!" He swung at her once more as he moved from his distant position but she blocked the move and brought them closer to emphasise her words:

"I am no one's WHORE!" She spat at him as the heavens erupted and rain beat down on them.

"You're not-" She cut him off with a glare.

"I would rather die." She pushed out of their locked sword embrace and began to move away from the man.

Re-sheathing her sword she growled in frustration at the man who she wrongly presumed knew her.

The sound of a sword hitting the floor of the training ground intrigued her and she turned to face her opponent.

Her eyes widened in shock as Athos was suddenly in front of her. She opened her mouth to question his actions but was stopped when his lips began an assault on hers as the rain soaked them.

* * *

**A.N. I am so sorry! I totally forgot to update this and now I'm so behind! Unfortunately, I start college again tomorrow so the updates on this will likely be kept for weekends when I have the time. I hope you're enjoying so far, stick with me please! xxxx**


	9. Flashback 4

**A.N. So college's been not as busy as I thought this week and I decided to celebrate Wednesday with a new update! Sorry its a short one, but I felt that this was a necessary chappie. :)**

* * *

_The harsh sunlight that invaded the bedroom caused Anna to groan and bury her face further into the incredibly comfortable pillow on which she had slept. A failed attempt to get comfortable on the muscular pillow cause Anna to open her eyes and stare into the face of her lover._

_Neither spoke as he reached across and tucked a lone strand of her hair behind her ears._

_"Good morning." She began but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her._

_"Are you serious about the Musketeers?" She nodded in response to his whispered question. "Then I support you." He smiled as she grinned up at him from her position across his chest._

_"And I support you." She mumbled around the finger still on her lips._

_"I'm glad." He removed his hand. "Now, would you care for some breakfast?" He gestured to the plates atop the small table in the centre of the bedchamber._

_Anna lifted herself to gaze upon the table before shaking her head at the fresh fruit from Athos' private orchards._

_"I'd rather have a different breakfast..." She looked up at him from under her lashes and watched him melt._

_"Well, I suppose an appetite must be worked up before food can truly be enjoyed." He smirked at the woman he truly loved but could not bring himself to tell that to._


	10. Chapter 5

D'Artagnan knocked on Anna's door in an effort to get the woman's attention.

"Oh don't be so dainty!" Constance laughed as she found the spare key to the room and unbolted the door.

D'Artagnan smiled his thanks before pushing the creaking door open and frowning when he found the room was empty.

"Did you know she wasn't in there?" Constance offered a knowing smile as he sighed. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not a clue."

"Thanks." He left the house with a huff and joined Aramis and Porthos in the small courtyard. "She's not here. Hasn't been since she helped me sober up this morning."

"Where on Earth could she-" Aramis cut himself off as a thought popped into his head. "Could she be with Athos?"

The three exchanged glances before heading towards their leader's home.

* * *

The couple sat relaxing in a warm bath provided by Athos' landlady: once a few coins had been slipped to her.

"I have missed this." Anna sighed as the combined heat from the water and Athos' skin heated her.

He hummed in agreement as his muscles relaxed.

Laying her head on his toned chest she took the time to study his lodgings.

"You traded luxury for this?" She asked as she eyed the rickety shutters currently blocking sunlight from the room.

"I traded luxury for the Musketeers." He reminded her. "As did you."

"At least my landlady doesn't need to be bribed for a warm bath."

"Can we not speak of others when I would much rather reacquaint myself with your glorious body?" He asked a smirk evident in his voice.

"I believe you have already done that." She gestured to the crumpled bed sheets.

"Practice makes perfect." He placed kisses down the top of her spine sending chills across her skin.

Their actions were interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door.

"Athos?!" They sighed at the sound of Porthos' voice and knew that it as highly likely Aramis and D'Artagnan were behind him.

"One moment!" Athos responded before climbing out of the bath and dressing himself to open the door.

As he fumbled for his clothes, Anna lay back against the top of the bath and reached for Athos' hat which had been knocked off as they entered his accommodation.

Placing the hat on her head she smiled as she heard Athos open the door to their friends.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly.

Anna was glad that the only bathtub available had been one with a high back which currently hid her from view.

"We cannot find Anna and we have been requested by Treville." Aramis explained as they entered the room.

"Have you seen her?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Anna?" Athos' smile was clear in his voice as he called out to her.

"Yes?" She responded and had to contain laughter as she imagined the faces of their friends.

"Treville wants us." Athos told her.

"Then I should probably dress." She stood and climbed out of the bath, being careful to keep her back to the Musketeers gawks as she ventured towards a screen in the corner. "I mustn't keep him waiting." She said as the screen concealed her and she began to dress in the items Athos handed her.

* * *

"Captain." Anna greeted as they were escorted to his side.

"Claude Allard, one of the King's valet de chambres." He introduced her to the corpse currently staining the palace's marble floors a distinctive crimson.

"That looks painful." Porthos said as they observed the large hole in his forehead.

"Yes, he was heading to the King's chambers when he was accosted and shot."

"Any witnesses?" Aramis asked as they glanced for the presence of others at the scene.

"Two handmaids." The Captain told them. "They're inside." Anna nodded and set off in search of the women as the others secured the Palace.

"Good afternoon." She said as she entered the dark room. "I'm Anna, a Musketeer. What happened out there?"

"A man, he appeared from nowhere and shot Claude in the head before running away." One sobbed as she recalled the events.

"He shouted something like 'Traitor'." The other informed her as she dabbed at her eyes. "It was horrid." Anna nodded as she stored their information in her mind.

"Do you have any idea who the man was?" They responded with shaking heads and Anna sighed. "Thank you ladies." She dismissed them and re-joined her friends.

"Well?"

"An unprovoked attack it would seem. Apparently the killer shouted 'traitor' as he left." She told them. "Did you find anything?" Aramis showed her a coin they had found near the edge of the marble promenade.

"Spanish." Athos told her as she squinted at the object.

"Interesting..."

* * *

The five of them entered their favourite tavern and began discussing the body as drinks were set in front of them.

"If it was a Spaniard it will be unlikely we find him." Athos mused.

"True, but let us not discuss that." They all looked at Aramis as he spoke. "I'm far more interested in the fact that you two finally-" Athos cut him off with a glare as a light blush coated Anna's cheeks.

"I say good luck to you!" Porthos smiled. "If anyone can stop him scowling it's you." Anna chuckled at his statement.

"True. But then I ask why it took you both so long?" Aramis pondered. "We all know you two have had an attraction for some time."

The lovers exchanged a glance.

"It just...happened." Anna lied as Athos nodded.

"Are you Musketeers?" A hooded figure interrupted their conversation.

They all turned slightly to showcase the M's on their leather covered biceps.

"Good." The figure dragged a chair to their table and joined them. "I am Jean Monet. I killed the courtier." They all sat forward, ready to pounce if the figure made any wrong move.

"You're the Spaniard."

"I am no Spaniard!" He cried, gaining the attention of most in the tavern.

"Ignore him: he is a drunken fool." Aramis said to the crowd who promptly resumed their conversations.

"If you are not from Spain, explain this." Porthos slid the coin they found towards the still disguised man.

"I have been to Spain. I have lived and worked there for many years, but my loyalties lie with King Louis!"

"Then explain." Athos said sharply as a new round of drinks were signalled for.

"I am a spy for France."


	11. Flashback 5

_Athos dutifully held the wicker basket as his lover interacted with the village children._

_"Why thank you!" She exclaimed as a child offered her a daisy headdress. "It's beautiful." She crouched and let the child rest the flower ring atop her loose curls. "For your mama." She passed the child a small loaf from the basket and grinned as they ran off with the small offering._

_"You look stunning." Anna blushed at Athos' compliment as they linked arms and strolled through the small village belonging to Athos' family home. "Where next?"_

_"The Marchand's." She told him as they headed towards the small home. "Good morning!" She greeted 6 year old Rosie Marchand at the lane outside the home. _

_"Good morning my Lady." The girl grinned._

_"Rosie, I have told you: I am not the Lady." She smiled as the girl stared at the daisy crown. "Here." She removed the flowers and placed them on the young girls head. "Every Princess should have a crown." Rosie squeaked with excitement as she gently fingered the silky petals of the daisies now framing her head._

_"For your parents." Athos smiled as he handed the girl a loaf. _

_"Thank you Sir!" She grasped the soft bread. "MAMA!" She left the couple and ran into her home clutching the food._

_They waved to the grateful mother inside as her daughter showed off her new crown._

_"I believe that is every household in the village." Athos told her as they moved past the Marchand's and showed her the empty basket._

_"Good." She smiled as children stopped their games to greet them. "I am glad we could help."_

_The lovers meandered towards the Chateau they had left early this morning, laden with freshly baked loaves for the people._

_"For you." Anna grinned as Athos tucked a Forget-me-not into her hair. "It is not quite a crown but..."_

_"It is wonderful, my Prince." She laughed as she too plucked one of the purple flowers from the fields and tucked it into his jacket's lapels._


	12. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hello everybody, here's another update. I hope you're all enjoying my little story. I'm so overwhelmed every time I see the traffic graphs and I jus want to say thank you to everyone of my readers because without you there would be no story. 3**

* * *

"Claude Allard was a traitor." The five musketeers raised their eyebrows at Jean's sweeping statements. "He was relaying information to Spain."

"How?" Anna asked as she studied the man for any clue to his identity.

"There is a man." He paused to check his surroundings before leaning in and whispering. "He collects information and then travels to Spain where he has a man on the border." The Musketeers nodded, clearly impressed by this man's knowledge.

"But how do you know this?" Anna frowned at him, not fully believing the story.

"I infiltrated the ring. They trust me."

"So you are a traitor?" Aramis said as he scratched his chin in confusion.

"Never." Jean spat. "I was commissioned by the Cardinal's office to find the spy in the Palace. I succeeded but now I am branded a traitor."

"What do you want from us?" Athos asked, disbelief etched in his features much like Anna.

"Protection." He finished his drink. "Ensure my protection from the noose and I will get you into the ring." They all turned to glance at each other.

"Deal."

* * *

"No." They shot the Captain exasperated looks as he turned down the plan. "We don't know this man; you never saw his face and it's a risky operation."

"But aside from that?" Aramis joked.

"Captain, we could be stopping a spying ring in the centre of Paris!" Anna protested.

"You could also be walking into your deaths by the man who also killed Claude Allard!"

"Is it not worth investigating?" Porthos also protested. "Who knows what they could find and relay to Spain?!"

The Captain sighed and studied each hopeful face in his office.

"Fine: Athos, Anna." He nodded to the two. "You two go to the ring, infiltrate it. Aramis, Porthos, D'Artagnan; you're following them. Stay out of sight and we might just pull this off..."

A smile burst onto Anna's face at the Captain's words.

"We won't let you down." She promised as he waved them out.

"Right then...time to catch some spies!" Aramis rubbed his hands in anticipation as they moved out of the Garrison.

* * *

"Monsieur Lebeau and his wife." Jean introduced Anna and Athos into the spy ring. "They work for the Cardinal." The room murmured approvingly at their identities and allowed them further into the headquarters of the operation.

"You have information?" A gruff voice questioned.

"The Cardinal is proposing a new treaty." Athos told him.

"And?"

"And you'll know more when the time is right." Anna sneered at the man as Athos rested a hand on the small of her back.

"Excuse my wife, she can be...feisty..." The men shared a grin before they were left alone once more.

Anna smoothed down the dress she had charmed Constance to give her for this and smiled. The light blue material reminded her of the cloak she wore as a part of her formal Musketeer uniform.

"You look lovely, stop fussing." Athos murmured as she fiddled with the clip in her hair.

"Why thank you." She smirked as they manoeuvred through the building and towards the man in charge.

"In there." Jean motioned towards a curtained off room.

They nodded and pushed aside the curtain before stepping into the dingy office.

"Who are you?" A bearded man asked. His accent was a strange combination of French and Spanish.

"Monsieur and Madam Lebeau." Athos introduced them.

"You have information on Cardinal Richelieu?" He asked as their names registered in his mind.

"Yes." Anna replied. "For a price." He chuckled.

"I like a woman with spirit." He leered as he moved from his desk to stand in front of them. "I am Hernando. Jean has spoken very highly of you and your positions in Richelieu's offices."

"He does not lie."

"Good..." He studied their faultless faces for any signs of deception. "I will offer you this." He showed them bags upon bags of coins. "In return for information."

"We want passage also." Anna told him. "Into Spain."

"Why?" Hernando asked with a frown.

"Once the Cardinal realises Spain knows his plans he will know it was us." Athos explained.

"You would rather run than face an honourable death?!"

"Never." Athos spat. "And I ask not for my safety but..." He glanced at Anna who dutifully laid a hand across her abdomen.

Before they had entered the building they knew it would take some persuading for them to be transported to the border. They had first scowled at D'Artagnan when he suggested a pregnancy but...

"You are with child?" Anna nodded at Hernando's question. "Then of course!" He chuckled! "I am no monster! I would not lead a pregnant woman to the gallows!"

"You will take us with you?" Athos asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"The Cardinal wishes to ally with Spain through the support of the Church?" Hernando queried as they travelled along the French countryside.

"It is a simple plan when you think about it." Anna mused from inside the cart.

"Simple but effective if he succeeds." Athos said. "With the backing of the Spanish churches he would win over the people and face little resistance to merge with France and has Louis as King of both countries."

Hernando nodded and Anna allowed a small smile to rest on her lips as she sat behind him in the canvas covered cart.

"Do not forget: we are healers taking supplies to the bordering villages." Hernando reminded them as Anna poked at various bandages and medicinal remedies that shared her space as Athos sat alongside Hernando.

They knew their friends were following them in the shadows of the forest beside the road on which they travelled.

"How much further?" Anna complained a she craned her neck to get a view of the sun's position.

"Sleep." Athos told her. "I will wake you when we approach Spain." She shook her head at him.

"I am not tired."

"Rest; for our child." He reminded her of their ruse and she sighed before nestling down between the bandages and let the gentle swaying of the cart lull her into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Flashback 6

**A.N. So because I'm so nice, I've decided to give you two chapters today :) I wanna dedicate this one to a lovely reviewer: Taira94 - lemis-jehan, who I believe is from Hungary so, here goes my attempt at Hungarian: _Köszönjük, hogy felülvizsgálata_! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Rain beat against in the panes of the chateau causing a drum like echo to resonate through the vast rooms._ _Servants scurried through the house with flickering candles that threatened to go out at every step._

_The dining room was filled with a soft glow as flames danced in cages._ _A couple sat in the dimness happily eating dinner oblivious to the severe weather._

_"You look cold." Athos observed as a servant laid a light blanket over Anna's shoulders._

_"I am fine: simply a chill." She assured. He frowned as she continued her meal in between sneezes._

_"Right..." He placed his cutlery onto the table, stood and strode to her side. "You are ill." He lifted her from the chair and led her towards the bedroom._

_"Athos I am fine." She sighed as they moved through the drawing room. He raised an eyebrow at her as she swayed on her feet._

_"Yes, of course you are." He stopped her and hooked an arm behind her legs, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom._

_"Athos..." She whined as he set her on the bed and moved to retrieve her nightgown. "I'm fine!"_

_"As the Duke I order you to rest." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as she rolled her eyes and dutifully changed into the thin gown before slipping between the sheets._

_He removed his boots and joined her on the plump mattress. The pair laid in each other's arms listening to the rain's melody._

_As lightning crashed and lit up the room, Athos glanced over to his lover and smiled when he saw her pressed into him, sleeping blissfully._

_"I love you." He whispered to her slumbering figure as the final candle blew out and the house was cast into darkness._


	14. Chapter 7

A gentle shake awoke her and she groaned in reply.

"We are approaching the border." Athos' deep rumble caused her to slowly pry open an eye and gaze upon his rugged face. "It is time you awoke." She was suddenly reminded that they were being followed by their friends and reluctantly she sat upright in the rickety cart.

Rubbing her eyes, she peered into the gradually brightening light and watched the sun peak over the hilltops as morning arrived.

"How long was I asleep?" She mumbled.

"Hours." Hernando replied as Athos smiled at her. "You didn't even wake when the horses started fussing." She pursed her lips in embarrassment as she noticed Athos' smile turn into a smirk.

"I always have been a heavy sleeper." She told him. "I once slept through a thunder storm." She hid a smile as Athos chuckled at the memory.

"It is true." He told their companion. "She did not wake once, whilst I was awake all night."

"We are here." Hernando interrupted their reminiscing as the cart slowed to a stop. "He will be here any moment." The pair shared a look confirming that they were ready to pounce before dutifully leaving the cart.

"And who is He?" Anna asked as she straightened her skirts.

"My brother." Hernando told them as the unmistakable sound of horses filled the air. "He is the only one I trust to carry information." Numerous men on horseback suddenly appeared.

The couple studied the entourage as the leader dismounted and greeted Hernando in Spanish.

"Brother, these will be accompanying you." Hernando introduced them to the stranger. "They have valuable information on a new plan by Cardinal Richelieu." They smiled at the studious man as Hernando spoke. "It will help us."

"Actually..." Athos interrupted them. "It will not." As he spoke Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan entered the scene.

"What is this?!" Hernando shouted as he saw the M's on their uniforms.

"You're under arrest." Anna said simply. "For Treason."

The Spaniards leapt from their saddles and began to fight the Musketeers.

Anna and Athos sighed before catching the swords Porthos threw to them before diving into the swell and happily fighting the traitors.

* * *

"I've missed this!" Anna laughed as she tied a Spaniard's hands behind his back and escorted him into the back of the cart she'd previously travelled in.

"You're good at it." D'Artagnan observed as he loaded the last man in.

"You don't understand!" Hernando cried as he was placed onto the bench at the front of the cart.

"Let me guess: you have a family to feed?" Aramis asked sarcastically. "Tough." He climbed up beside him and grabbed the horses' reins. "You're a criminal."

"Treville will be pleased." Athos mused as he mounted a horse beside Anna. "No casualties and many new horses."

"Yeah, sounds great." Porthos said dryly. "Seeing as you don't have to steer them all." He gestured to the line of horses he and D'Artagnan were attempting to control as they set off back towards Paris.

"Consider it a challenge." Anna giggled. "If you succeed, I'll buy you drinks for a week."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"Looks like you're buying your own drinks." She chuckled as they entered the Garrison with a very frazzled Porthos at the rear of their group of criminals and horses.

"I'm telling you: that horse was trying to kill me!"

"Sure." She laughed as they dismounted and were greeted by a smiling Treville.

"It would seem our stock has been replenished." He gestured to the animals.

"Aramis and D'Artagnan are dropping our new friends off at the prison." Athos told the Captain as the horses were taken to the stables.

"Good, the King will be pleased. However, there is still the matter of Claude Allard's murder."

"We will speak with Jean." Anna assured him.

* * *

She entered the tavern and glanced around for the hooded figure of the alleged spy.

"Jean." She smiled as she spotted and joined him in the corner of the room.

"Musketeer." He nodded to her.

"You will be pleased to know the traitors are no more." He moved his head to look at her from underneath his hood.

"They are dead?"

"Well, they will be by tomorrow morning." She signalled for a drink.

"Good." He mused. "Then our work is done."

"Not quite." She sighed. "You see, a member of court was murdered and we can't really forget about that..."

"I was protecting the King!" He exclaimed.

"Now that's not necessarily true, is it?" She took a gulp of wine. "You see, our friends who are to be hung in the morning, have happily given us lots of information about other traitors." She told him. "And your name, your real name that is, was given. Because you are in fact a Spaniard aren't you, Diego Hernando?"

The hood moved to glare at her.

"How did you-" She cut him off with an eye roll.

"You're wearing a Spanish ring and you have a very obvious moustache, much like your brother." She flipped back his hood as she finished speaking to reveal a tanned man with a pointed moustache, adorned in Spanish jewellery. "My only question is; why did you kill Claude Allard?"

"He was going to go to the Cardinal." He spat. "He was guilty! Guilty that he was telling Spain of the childish King of France's demands!"

"And you knew he'd reveal the entire ring..." Anna said as all the pieces fell into place.

"We would all have been dead by the following morning."

"Honestly, I think I'd prefer the Cardinal's wrath over the food in our prisons." She chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-"

"Oh, didn't I make myself clear? I'm going to arrest you." She told him nonchalantly as she drained her tankard. He leapt from his seat and pointed a dagger at her.

"I don't think so." He smirked. "You will never disarm-" He finished his sentence with a yelp as she stood and calmly grabbed and twisted his arm behind his back, the dagger pointing inwards to his spine.

"Oops." She whispered into his ear. "Looks like I did."

She slowly made him drop the ornate weapon and muscled him out of the building and into the awaiting arms of Porthos and Aramis.

"Make sure he gets there in time for the execution: might as well use the scaffold while it's up."

* * *

"I have missed working with you." Porthos chuckled as they sat in the Garrison the next morning.

"And I you." She smiled. "All of you."

"To Anna; the only one of us who bothered to check Jean was a legitimate French man!"

"You lot!" The five Musketeers glanced up to Treville. "I've got a job for you!" They slowly placed their tankards on the table and climbed the steps to the Captain's office.

"Yes?" Aramis asked as they entered the small room.

"Meet Marie, she is to be under our protection whilst her father does his business with the King."

They all glanced to the woman standing beside Treville's desk.

"Hello..." Aramis smiled flirtatiously at the woman before Treville cleared his throat.

"Not her." They looked at him curiously. "The child."

"You're joking?!" Porthos asked as they noticed the toddler in the woman's arms. "A baby?!"


	15. Flashback 7

**A.N. Oh my God! I am sooo sorry! I have been so busy lately! I'm going to apologise in advance for the lack of updates in the next few weeks as I have my exams soon and I have soo much revision to do -_- BUT I am so happy that you've all stayed with me and so this one is for you: all of you!**

* * *

_"Excuse me Mademoiselle!" Anna jogged after a brunette currently striding down the bustling street. "Mademoiselle!" The woman stopped and turned to face Anna._

_"Are you calling after me?" She asked as Anna caught up to her._

_"I'm so sorry Mademoiselle, but you dropped this." Anna held out a fabric bolt and the woman smiled._

_"Oh thank you!" She attempted to take the fabric but realised her arms were too full. _

_"Would you like some help?" Anna asked and the woman sighed in relief._

_"Please." She happily deposited some of the load into Anna's arms and the two set off down the street._

_"I'm Constance." The woman introduced herself. "Well, Madame Bonacieux." She frowned at the name. "My husband: he's a dressmaker." She explained the copious amount of fabric._

_"I'm Anna. Anna Beauchamp." The blonde smiled. _

_"Are you new to Paris?" Constance asked as they rounded a corner and entered a small courtyard before entering a home._

_"How did you know?" _

_"No native is that polite." Constance chuckled as she showed Anna where to deposit the fabric. "And many would have simply stolen the cloth."_

_"Oh." Anna frowned. "Well that's unfortunate." She accepted a drink from Constance._

_"Indeed." The brunette sighed. "Alas, that is Paris. Be thankful this isn't the Court of Miracles..." Anna's confused expression made Constance tell the woman everything she needed to know about living in Paris._

_"You're a Musketeer?!" Constance's eyes went wide at the notion._

_"Well, not officially: I need the King's commission first but...yes; I'm a Musketeer." Anna told her new friend proudly._

_"But you're a woman."_

_"So?" _

_"There are no women in the regiment."_

_"There is now." Anna smiled. "I can shoot and fight as well as any man, if not better." She told her. "My smaller frame allows me to move easier but I'm strong enough to have weight behind me when I fight."_

_"Well I say good on you!" Anna beamed at Constance's words. "It's about time a woman took charge!" The two giggled._

_"Oh goodness!" Anna glanced out of the window and noticed the darkening sky. "I'm so sorry: I have to go." She stood. "It was lovely meeting you." She said earnestly._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"My friend is helping me secure lodgings now he's has found some." _

_"You need a room?" Anna nodded at her words. "I have a room! It would be lovely to have company while my husband travels."_

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Of course!" Anna propelled herself into Constance's arms._

_"Oh thank you!" She moved away. "I have to tell Athos!" Constance pressed a key into the blonde's hand. "Thank you!" She called behind her as she ran to meet Athos at the tavern near the Garrison._


	16. Chapter 8

_"You're joking?!" Porthos asked as the noticed the toddler in the woman's arms. "A baby?!"_

* * *

"Hello." Anna cooed as the child was placed into her arms.

"Marie Guillory." Treville introduces the child as the nursemaid scurried away.

"As in Pierre Guillory?" Anna asked as she pulled face at the gurgling girl.

"The very same." Treville confirmed. "He's in talks with the King and so the Cardinal wants you to ensure her safety."

"Who is Pierre Guillory?" Porthos asked frowning at Aramis as the Musketeer joined Anna in entertaining Marie with a variety of facial expressions.

"Ex-mercenary: he has valuable information on a lot of...missing people." Treville informed them. "And while that's good for us, little Marie is being targeted."

"Let me guess, someone wants to get her to stop her father from spilling secrets?" Athos sighed.

"Exactly. So Anna if you could..." He gestured to Marie.

"Why is it my job to look after her?" Anna frowned.

"Well..."

"It's because I'm a woman?!" She raised an eyebrow at the Captain who lowered his head.

"If it is an inconvenience...?"

"Nonsense. I'd just like to be asked instead of you all assuming that I will look after this little sweetheart." The men smothered smirks as her voice softened as she finished speaking. "But there is one problem..." Anna stopped the Captain from shooing them away. "Bonacieux won't want a child in his home, so...?"

"He's away this week." D'Artagnan told her.

"Good, then you're fine to have her." Treville smiled. "Off you go."

* * *

"How do you feel about a houseguest?" D'Artagnan asked Constance as Anna hid behind the entrance to the kitchen of the home.

"Will they be paying rent?"

"It's doubtful..."

"Then they'll have to work." She sighed.

"Once again..." Anna emerged from her hiding place with a beaming Marie in her arms. "...that's doubtful."

Constance rushed over to the woman and retrieved the child.

"And who are you?" She cooed.

"Marie. And that's all you need to know." Anna told her.

"One crib." Porthos' voice echoed through the space as he carried the wooden item into the room. "Where should I put it?"

"My room." Anna said as she led him into the room opposite D'Artagnan's. "Thank you."

"And some clothes suitable for Mademoiselle Marie." Aramis entered the room with a basket of clothes.

"Have you not brought a gift?" Constance asked Athos as he entered the room empty handed.

"Who do you think paid?" He replied smoothly as he placed his hat on the table.

"And you'll be reimbursed." Anna reminded him as she took Marie from Constance and smiled down at the child who began to play with her hair. "Now, please leave gentlemen; I do believe it is time for Marie's nap."

Constance happily shooed the Musketeers away before joining Anna in fussing over the delightful child.

* * *

"Rock-a-bye bébé , dans la cime des arbres,

Quand le vent souffle, le berceau basculera,

Lorsque les branche se casse, le berceau tombera,

Et vers le bas viendra bébé, berceau et tous."

Athos leant against the doorframe of Constance's kitchen the next morning watching Anna sang softly to the gurgling baby as she rocked her.

"My mother used to sing that to Thomas." Anna turned to face him with a startled gasp.

"How long have you-"

"Long enough." He smiled. "It calms her as it used to calm him, I see." He crossed the room and stroked Marie's head lightly.

"It would appear so." She murmured. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here." She passed him Marie who snuggled into his chest. "Constance is collecting fabric; D'Artagnan is at the Garrison so there was no one to watch her..." She motioned to her clothing and Athos noticed her still wearing her nightgown.

He nodded in understanding before she darted into her room and began to change.

"Oh and can you feed her, please?" He saw the bottle on the table and seconds later he was sat with Marie in his arms, feasting on the warmed milk.

"Good morning!" Aramis' voice filled the kitchen as he stepped into the home. "Just wanted to say hello to- oh, sorry." He smirked when he saw Athos' comfortable position with Marie. "Well don't you look domesticated?" Athos rolled his eyes at his friend's smirk as Anna bustled out of her room in a dress more appropriate than a nightgown.

"Good morning." She greeted as she stoked the fire Constance had instructed her to keep an eye on.

"You make such a lovely family." Aramis grinned at the sight of his two friends in a very domestic setting.

"Can we help you?" Athos grumbled as he removed the now empty bottle from Marie's mouth and kicked his feet onto the table allowing the child to sit up against his legs.

"I simply wanted to check in on Marie." Aramis smiled as the girl in question grabbed at the locket concealed by Athos shirt and began to play with it. "But I see she is well and so I will be in my way." He bowed slightly to Anna before leaving the home with a smirk.

"I didn't know you still wore that." Anna said as she stirred whatever Constance was cooking.

"Did you not notice it when we...?" He trailed off with a smirk.

"I was a little preoccupied." She reminded him. "But I am glad to see it now." As she spoke Marie found the latch and flipped the locket open to reveal a pressed forget-me-not sealed inside.

Her small fingers traced the blue flower with wonder as the light hit its petals.

* * *

"It's nice to see you like this." Anna quirked an eyebrow at Aramis as she haggled for bread at the market. "All relaxed and out of uniform." She looked down at her casual dress. "Even your hair is down." He watched the child in his arms play with Anna's loose hair.

"It would draw attention to us if a woman in a Musketeer uniform was carrying a baby." She reminded him as she placed the reduced price bread into her basket and handed the merchant some coins.

They moved slowly down the street stopping only to fill Anna's basket.

"She is inquisitive, is she not?" He laughed as Marie reached up and pulled at his beard.

"Very." Anna chuckled as he pried her fingers from his chin. "Do you want children?" She asked him, noticing how well he interacted with Marie.

"Eventually." He told her quietly. "With the right woman." He blew a raspberry into Marie's hand causing the girl to shriek with laughter. "You?"

"Eventually." She reached into her basket and held out a grape to the child. "But it seems more unlikely as the days pass." She sighed.

"And Athos?" She stiffened at the sound of his name.

"I do not know." She moved the basket so it rested on her elbow and retrieved Marie from the Musketeer. "Excuse us, Aramis; it is time for someone's nap." She smiled at the man before bustling Marie down the street and out of sight.

* * *

"Anna Beauchamp?" A gruff voice called out from an alley as she moved past.

"Depends." She replied. "Does she owe you money?"

"No."

"Then yes: I am Anna Beauchamp." She moved Marie further up onto her hip. "How can I-" A hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her and Marie into the alley, causing her to drop the basket.

"Anna!" Aramis called after the woman; she had forgotten her change at the fruit stall. "Anna!" He wove through the crowds in search of the woman and the child. "Anna?" He noticed the discarded basket on one side of the street and frowned when he saw her purse inside it. "ANNA?!"

* * *

"Who are you?!" Anna spat as the men bustled her into an empty building and attempted to take Marie from her.

"Give us the child and we shall leave you be." The one who spoke to her in the street offered.

"Who are you?" She repeated; her grip on Marie tightening as she attempted to calm the child.

"Friends of Guillory."

"I'm sure." She replied sarcastically.

"If you refuse to give her to us, we will take you both." He threatened.

"Looks we're going on an adventure." She spoke to Marie as the men exchanged looks. "Tell me you at least have food?"

"In the back." The younger of the two told her and she smiled.

* * *

"Am I ever going to learn your names?" She asked as she cut cheese for them.

"No." The one who appeared to be the leader of the pair said and with a grin she happily cut him less cheese than his accomplice.

"How about a reason as to why you want ma petit fleur?" She gestured to Marie who was happily eating bread.

"Her father-"

"Your friend?" She interrupted with a smirk.

"He owes us." He continued with a glare.

"And you would hurt a defenceless baby?!" She exclaimed as she pointed the knife at him.

"She isn't defenceless while you're around." He growled.

"I'm glad you noticed."

* * *

"Did you see anyone in the alley?" Athos asked as he stormed down the street towards Anna's abandoned basket.

"No. It was empty when I arrived." Aramis told him as Athos inspected the object.

"Did anyone see anything?" He asked as he studied the street.

"A merchant: he said he saw a man grab a woman and her child before dragging her down there." Aramis pointed to the alley.

Porthos sighed as Athos drew his musket and stormed into the gap between two buildings.

"If anyone's laid a finger on her he's gonna kill them." He told Aramis.

"And me..." He gulped before setting off after the normally reserved Musketeer.

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" She exclaimed and the younger man flinched. "You planned to kidnap a baby yet didn't think to buy milk?!"

"I-"

"Save it!" She cut him off. "Go buy some now."

"I-"

"Go!" He scurried away and Anna smiled when the door slammed. The older man had left earlier to 'send a message' no doubt to Guillory, it had only been a matter of time until Marie needed sustenance and she could send the other one away for it.

Gathering the child, Anna opened the door of the building and checked for any signs of a return. Feeling for the knife in her bodice she hurriedly rushed from the house and down a side street straight into the heart of France.

* * *

They had followed the alley until they came to an open door. Porthos had done a sweep of the abandoned home before calling for the others when he noticed the flower laying on the table and the small 'A' carved into the wood beside it.

"Marie was playing with a poesy of those this morning." Aramis told the others as he picked up the small flower.

"She was here..."

"I've got the-" The boy Anna had sent away returns and promptly dropped the milk as Athos pointed his musket at his face.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" He asked with a quivering voice.

"The child." Porthos cut across Athos as he began to say Anna's name instead of the child they were meant to be protecting.

"I don't know any children." He gulped when Athos prepared to shoot. "Fine! Fine." He dropped the gun. "They're in here-" He stopped when he noticed the empty room. "Oh..."

* * *

Anna scurried down the back streets of Paris as she headed to the one place she knew she'd be safe.

"I want to talk to..." She racked her brain for the name of the woman Porthos had told her to ask for if she was ever in the vicinity. "...Flee! I want to speak with Flee." The glowering 'guard' stared at her before reluctantly leading her towards the main rooms of the headquarters.

"And who should I say you are?" He sneered as he took in her dirty dress and child.

"A friend of Porthos." He nodded and left her to wait against the stone walls of the heart of the Court of Miracles. "She will see you."

* * *

"Why are you assuming she went that way?" Porthos asked as Athos headed down the remaining alley.

"She's carrying Marie." He reminded him. "The side street to the left is too narrow for her to fit through with a child on her hip."

"I suppose." Porthos mused as he followed his friend.

"And if she went to the right she would loop back to that house." They reached a small square at the end of the alley. "This is the only way to truly get away."


	17. Flashback 8

_"I need you to leave Paris." Anna raised an eyebrow at the Captain as he spoke._

_"Am I in danger?"_

_"No. Nothing like that..." He ran a hand down his exhausted face. "There is trouble brewing in the outlying villages."_

_"You want me to quell any trouble." She stated._

_"Yes. And to collect information."_

_"A spy?" She asked in disbelief. The woman had only been here mere months and he was sending her away as a spy?_

_"An armed informant." He corrected. "You're an excellent swordsman, you can rival Aramis with a musket and Porthos has taught you hand to hand combat; you're perfect for the role."_

_"When do I leave?"_

_"Tomorrow."_

* * *

_"What do you mean you're leaving?" Athos asked as she packed a bag._

_"Treville wants me to ensure the outlying villages are well." She told him. "I had no choice."_

_"When will you be back?" The room was filled with a tense silence as she declined to respond. "Anna?"_

_"I don't know..." She sighed. "A while."_

_"Anna-"_

_"But I'll be close to Paris at some point...you could visit me?" She looked up at him hopefully._

_"I will." He promised before pulling her to him and saying goodbye with a searing kiss._

* * *

**_I will be nearing the Chateau in a weeks' time. I hope to rest there before I receive my next mission. My stay will be far more enjoyable if you are able to join me. _**

**_Until next time, _**  
**_Anna._**

_Athos read the brief note, no doubt scribbled as she travelled, and noticed it was dated almost a week ago. Placing it into his jacket he bounded up the stairs to Treville's office._

_"I have received word from Anna." The Captain looked up from his desk at the sound of the only female Musketeer's name. "She awaits her next task." The Captain nodded and moved to retrieve a scrolled piece of paper from a bookcase before handing it to the Musketeer in front of him._

_"I trust you will deliver it?" Athos responded with a nod before leaving the room and bidding his friends farewell as he mounted his horse and headed towards his family home._

* * *

_Taking the long way through the fields and successfully avoiding the village on his estate, Athos arrived at the chateau exactly a week to the date of her letter._

_He dismounted with a grin as she ran out of the door and leapt into his arms._

_"I have missed you!" She cried as she inhaled his masculine scent._

_"And I you." He chuckled a she set her down and the pair entered the airy house._

_"I sent everyone away, told them we could fend for ourselves for the few days we will be here." She told him as he noticed the silence of the home._

_"Good, now we don't have to bother with formalities." He grinned before lifting her over his shoulder and marching towards the bedchamber with her laughs filling the air._

* * *

_"Calais." She read from the note Treville had given him as she laid in bed._

_"That is not so far." He told her as he poured them wine. _

_"It is not Paris though." She sighed._

_"Treville would not send you away unless it was necessary." He reminded her._

_"Yes but..." She trailed off as he joined her on the bed. "...I do long for the bustling streets and the company of my fellow Musketeers."_

_"Am I not enough?" He smirked as she discarded the papers._

_"You're more than enough." She assured him as she straddled his hips and leant in for a searing kiss._

* * *

_"What is required of you in Calais?" Athos enquired as they meandered through the fields just they had done as children._

_"The usual." She told him with a half-smile._

_"Seduction and manipulation?" She stopped at his words._

_"While I use my body in place of a musket, our battles are very much the same!"_

_"You mean; while I risk my life, you sleep your way through France?!" The sound of her palm connecting with his face rang through the still air._

_He stood in shock as she turned on her heel and stalked back to the chateau._

* * *

_"Anna!" He called through the house as he searched for the woman. "Anna." He sighed as he entered the bedchamber and saw her redressing in her uniform and attaching her sword to her waist._

_She pushed past him and stormed through the house with him hot on her heels, anger steadily building inside of him._

_"What are you-" He was cut off as she slammed a door in his face. "ANNA!" He roared as he burst through the door and followed her outside._

_"I do not wish to waste any more of your precious time, my Lord." She sneered as she saddled her horse. "I understand that as a real Musketeer you have battlefields to visit and musket balls to fire." She hoisted herself into her saddle. "A vulgar whore such as I should not be in your company."_

_"Anna, I did not-" _

_"Go to hell." She spat before digging her heels into the animal and taking off across the fields._

* * *

**A.N. So sorry for the long time to update but I've been snowed under with work! Hope you enjoy and a shout out to all my loyal followers! R&R guys xxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 9

"You are a friend of Porthos?" Flea asked curiously as she surveyed the Musketeer.

"He told me you would protect me if I needed it." Anna told the blonde. "I need it." She gestured to Marie as the child played happily on the floor.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Anna. Anna Beauchamp." Her name seemed familiar to the woman and she was soon shown to a bedchamber and given a change of clothes. "Are you sure about-"

"Take it." Flea pressed the dress into her hands. "It'll look good on you."

The pair exchanged a smile before Anna moved behind the screen to change out of her ripped dress.

"How is Porthos?" Flea asked quietly as she played with Marie.

"He's..."

* * *

"Surrender now and you'll be spared the noose." Athos' voice rang out in his usual dulcet tones as Aramis pointed his gun at the man they had cornered.

"And if I don't."

"He'll shoot you." Porthos gestured to Aramis.

"Fair enough." The man dropped his dagger and raised his hands above his head. "But if you arrest me you'll never find your little woman." He stated straight at Athos and smirked as he watched Porthos restrain the man as he lunged.

"What do you know of Anna?" Aramis asked coldly.

"Anna? Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF ANNA?" D'Artagnan asked as he joined Aramis in pointing his pistol at the man.

"She thinks she is safe." He chuckled. "She thinks she has outsmarted us but we know where she is and we will attack. Soon."

"I will not ask again-" Aramis was interrupted with a gunshot. He watched as the man dropped to the floor, his shirt slowly staining with blood.

They turned to see Porthos out cold on the floor and Athos gripping his pistol.

"We need to find her."

* * *

"I'm still not sure how I feel about this dress." Anna mumbled as she and Flea ate in the Court of Miracles.

"You look stunning." The blonde assured.

"Yes, you do..." A man's voice filled the room and both women turned to face the intruder.

"You!" Anna gasped as she recognised him as the leader of the duo who kidnapped her.

"Me." He smiled. "Now, seeing as your friends have scored my partner to prison, I'm going to have to do this myself." He retrieved his pistol and pointed it at them. "Move."

"Stay here and you won't get shot." He whispered menacingly as he tied Flea to one of the opulent dining chairs.

"He'll find you." Anna assured the woman. "Porthos will find you."

"Start walking." He dragged her and Marie from the room. "Now, we're going to pretend we're a little family and you're going to do exactly what I say. Got it?" He jabbed her with the pistol.

"Got it." She replied with a glare as they began to journey away from the Court.

* * *

"Where could she be?" D'Artagnan asked quietly as they watched Athos down another drink.

"I don't know." Aramis sighed. "It's all my fault."

"The Court!" Porthos declared suddenly.

"What are you-"

"The Court of Miracles." He told Athos. "I told her that if she ever needed a place to hide; go to Flea."

"And you think she did?" Athos asked a glimmer of hope visible in his voice.

"It's worth a shot." Aramis said.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"I'm almost positive normal families don't nudge each other with pistols to get them to move faster."

"Don't fall behind then." He snapped before pushing her once again with the gun.

"Stop it!" She twisted out of his grasp and revealed the pistol to the rest of the street.

"You little-"

"Help!" She shouted. "Help! He has a pistol!" Their commotion caught the attention of many. "Help please: my child!" She held Marie close to her.

"Sir..." A stranger placed his hand on her capturer's arm.

"Piss off." He swiftly smacked the man with the butt of his pistol, knocking him to the floor.

"HELP!" Anna fled up the street with him close behind.

* * *

"FLEA?!" Porthos led them through the building at the centre of the Court of Miracles. "Flea?" He stopped outside the dining room when he noticed a figure tied to a chair.

"Porthos." She smiled at him. "She said you'd come."

"Anna was here?" Athos asked as Porthos untied his love.

"Told ya."

"He took her. And the baby."

"Did he say where?" D'Artagnan asked.

"No sorry." She sighed. "Just something about them looking like a family."

"Stay here in case she comes back." Athos ordered his friend before he stalked out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"If he wants them to appear normal they're going through the busier streets."

"So we split up?" Athos nodded at Aramis and the three promptly scattered themselves through the various Parisian streets.

* * *

"Pierre Guillory." Her captor greeted the visibly anxious man at the altar of the church he manhandled her and Marie into.

"Henri." So that was this vile man's name! "My daughter? Where is she?"

"I have her." Anna told him.

"I have your money." Pierre informed them.

"Now Guillory, you know I asked for more than money..."

"I will tell them nothing." The distraught father promised. "I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing to me!" Pierre shrank as the harsh words filled the holy building. "I trusted it when we first made a deal. You betrayed me and have turned to the King for sanctuary." He laughed humourlessly. "Yet I have your daughter: I eluded the famous Musketeers, and I have her."

"Actually, I have her." Anna reminded him as he noticed she had moved away from him. "And so Pierre owes you nothing." She leant against the font at the back of the church.

"I will shoot you."

"And when you miss, I will shoot you." Athos' voice filled the room.

"You found us." Anna smiled.

"How sweet." Henri scoffed. "But your arrival simply means you will both die."

"I doubt that." Aramis entered behind Athos. "You're very much outnumbered."

"You went to the King?!" Henri asked as he noticed the fleurs-de-lis on the men's chests. "You could not face me alone?"

"Actually..." Anna moved Marie to her other hip and retrieved a dagger from her skirts. "...it was me who invited them." She showed him the fleur-de-lis on its hilt.

"You bitch!"

"Hey, none of that please!" Aramis chastised as Athos gripped his pistol. "We are in God's house don't forget."

"You tricked me!" He exclaimed as Athos lowered his pistol and deftly arrested the criminal. "You vicious, lying bitch!"

"Yes yes." Anna rolled her eyes as he was pulled out of the building by Athos and Aramis.

"You saved my daughter. You kept her safe." Pierre stated as she reluctantly handed Marie to him. "I can never thank you enough."

"Just make sure you reveal everyone when you speak with the King and Cardinal." She told him. "Knowing that criminals like him..." She gestured to the open door which Henri had disappeared through. "...are in prison, is thanks enough."

"I will." He cradled his daughter.

* * *

"Marie is safe?"

"Very much so." Anna told Captain Treville as he addressed them at the Garrison.

"And Guillory?"

"Motivated to put all his previous employers behind bars." Athos assured him.

"Then you are dismissed." The four nodded and moved to the courtyard of the Garrison.

"About time you showed up!" Aramis called out to Porthos as he entered the training yard.

"Was a little busy mate." He smirked.

"We can tell." Anna smiled as she reached up and straightened the collar of his jerkin. "How is Flea?"

"Tired I bet." Aramis interrupted his friend with a smirk.

"Aaand this is where I leave the conversation." Anna sighed as they left the Garrison. "Goodnight gentlemen."

"Did she just call us gentlemen?" Porthos asked as she headed home,

"Must be drunk already."


End file.
